Yugo
Background: Yugo was born in Fort Town on August 21st 153, before the Flouna colonies were protected by the Wahda guild. The food shortages around that time caused his family to move to New Harbor where they could make a better living as fishermen. While his family excelled at fishing with nets, Yugo’specialty was bow fishing. He’s always had a knack for aiming, whether its a bow, a dart or a net, his relatives said he had eyes that could make an eagle envious. Yugo’s skill with a bow didn’t go unnoticed in later years, and late in the year 197 he was hired to try to go river fishing for NewTown as they were constantly running low on supplies at the time. A bow fisher could spend less time on the water and would be equipped to defend himself in the case of a goblin attack. Yugo did this for a while and even managed to scare off some goblins with his aim, but once NewTown was more well under way, Yugo was ready to go back home to New Harbor. But as he was getting ready to go, Dolan offered him a job as a NewTown defender, a newly forming guild dedicated to defending the young mining village. The wages Dolan offered were ten times what Yugo was making currently, so the choice was obvious. A chance to make money while defending innocent people and make his folks proud? Yugo could hardly refuse. Shadows Over Flouna During the Shadows Over FLouna Arc, Yugo served as a lookout and Sniper during both the battle of Alfenheim and the battle of Alfenheim bay. He also played this role of sniper during the final battle with in Astazia and helped defend the Wahda Guild during their final battle with the Atropal, Shkiga. Relationships: Dolan: Yugo likes Dolan as a boss. He wouldn’t seek him out to hang out with him for fun, but the two of them have had their fair share of fun together at socials. He thinks Dolan’s a stand-up citizen who cares for the NewTown community, he's very lax as a boss, as long as he keeps the goblins and critters out of NewTown Dolan gives him a thanks and a hefty paycheck every week. Adjjet: Yugo thinks Adjjet’s a loyal friend and a great storyteller. If he had to leave his life in the hands of another Defender he would choose Adjjet. He sees Adjjet’s dedication to his tribe of bobcat tabaxi and he can’t help but admire him. If there’s one thing Yugo knows he can depend on, it’s a family man. Whirl: Yugo has a ton of fun with Whirl. She sees the world the way a gnome does, full of wonder and places to explore. The two of them never cease with their sarcastic banter and neither of them ever hit the breaks when it comes to their silly shenanigans. They’re mostly mature on their own, but when they are together they act like a couple of ten-year-olds whose parents won’t be back for a week. Seeing the two of them climbing on something they shouldn’t be climbing on, or sitting together on a bench, un-apologetically singing as loudly as they can like a couple of drunken idiots isn’t an uncommon occurrence. Galia: Galia doesn’t talk to him much, and Yugo knows not to make her angry. He’s seen her make goblins shrivel and die just by yelling at them. Literally! He thinks anyone who can kill you just by yelling at you is pretty scary. He knows she’s strong and she seems dependable, but she’s one defender he tries his best to avoid if he can. Horus: Horus’ inventions are impressive, that’s for sure and his brains aren’t half bad either. But on a personal level Horus is always stressed out over seemingly nothing. He's richer than Dolan, and his brain is nothing to scoff at. He seems like he's got everything going for him, but he ain't never pleased with his work or himself. It's a shame really. Zenmaer: Zenmaer doesn’t talk to Yugo and Yugo doesn’t talk to Zenmaer unless they have business to talk about. He’s tried to tell Zenmaer a few jokes, but Zenmaer never thinks they’re funny. It’s a shame in Yugo’s opinion, but he knows a lost cause when he sees one. Zenmaer ain't here to make friends, he's just here to do his job, hard to fault a man for that. Jai-Nao: Yugo’s pretty sure Jai-Nao is in the wrong line of work. Jai-Nao doesn’t handle people well and she’s just taken over a leadership position. It’s probably different where she’s from with all the aristocrats and whatnot, but down here in the farmlands and the mines the best leaders are the ones with the most people skills. Jai-Nao acts like she likes it when people get mad at her, like she tries to provoke them on purpose. Terrible leadership, and kinda rude. Abilities: Yugo is a sniper first and foremost. Yugo doesn’t suffer disadvantage on long ranged shots, meaning he can attack without disadvantage until he’s outside of 1000 feet with the Thunder sniper. Most enemies don’t even see Yugo before he’s hit them five or six times. Category:Characters Category:New Town NPCs Category:NPC